Pokemon Morganite and Amber Versions
Pokémon Morganite Version and Pokémon Amber Version are a pair of titles in the seventh generation of the Pokémon series, developed for the New 3DS. Featuring new Pokémon, the games also introduce several new features and bring back old features. Plot Nymph Badge Awakened in the middle of the night by a large crash, the player character (default names Morgan and Ambrosia) wanders out of the house to investigate. Following local Pokémon researcher Professor Mesquite to Route 1 with their friend (name and gender opposite the player's choice), the two find Mesquite attacked by a feral Machop /Abra and pick one of three Pokémon from Mesquite's briefcase each. After a brief battle, the feral Pokémon flees, its red aura fading. Mesquite introduces himself and explains that the strange Pokémon is one of many spotted across Desosil, stronger than typical specimens. The next morning, he delivers the Pokédex to the player, having decided that they are the best candidate for researching the feral Pokémon after seeing their skills in battle. Setting off from Savono City, the player and their friend move northeast to Melodia Town, where they spot a street performer being hassled by a pair of men in hunting gear. After a quick battle, they vow to tell their leader about this 'new factor in the plan' and leave. Both the player and their friend are confused. The street performer thanks them and gives them some Poké Balls and Potions for the road. ??? Badge ??? Badge ??? Badge Beetle Badge ??? Badge ??? Badge Fiend Badge Elite Four Post-game Gameplay New Features *'Sound': The new type Sound has been added. It is super-effective against Water, Fighting, and Fairy, not very effective against Rock, Steel, Flying, and itself, weak against Rock, Ground, and Flying, and resists Water, Fairy, and itself. *'Feral Pokémon': Strange feral Pokémon are scattered through the overworld. These Pokémon can be distinguished by their unique red tint and have increased stats, but their catch rate is heavily lowered. They play a role in the plot as well. A list of Feral Pokémon can be found here. *'Pokédex Plus': By completing tasks like getting 50 K.Os with a Pikachu or breeding a Venusaur, players unlock Pokédex Plus entries. Each Pokémon has three entries that add more depth to things like behavior and physiology. *'Techniques': Replacing HMs, Techniques are passive skills like Abilities. Rather than using a move slot, Pokémon naturally have Techniques from the start that are unlocked by gaining Badges. *'amiibo Support': After becoming Champion, players can use amiibo at the Shrine of Statues in ??? City to summon Pokémon forth. These Pokémon tend to be rare in-game, have exclusive moves, and earn more EXP like traded Pokémon. A list of Pokémon and their corresponding amiibo can be found here. Returning and Changed Features *'Walking Pokémon': Returning from HeartGold and SoulSilver, players can once again walk alongside Pokémon. The process is no longer based on the first Pokémon in the player's party - instead, players can select any Pokémon in the party. New Moves New Abilities Retyped Pokémon and Moves Pokédex